Forever Charmed
, Piper, and Penny (Grams), 3 generations of Halliwells prevent the destruction of the manor and of the Charmed Ones.]] Forever Charmed is the 178th and final episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 8 :Episode No. 22 :Written By Brad Kern :Directed By James L. Conway :Original Airdate May 21, 2006 Summary After the deaths of their respective sisters, Piper and Billie go their separate ways, each determined to get their family back together. Plot Piper and Leo go to Phoebe’s apartment where the Book of Shadows is. While she looks for some kind of solution, Billie returns to Magic School and confronts Dumain, revealing Christy is dead. Dumain suggests she project herself back into the past and save Christy. Piper and Leo arrive at Victor’s and Piper breaks the news. Victor reveals he knows about Coop and Piper realizes he can help them. She summons Coop and asks to borrow his ring so she can go back in time. Coop agrees but warns it doesn’t always work as desired, because love is emotional, not practical. Leo goes with her and the two of them go into the past in 1975 where they meet a young Victor and Patty in bed, when Piper was 3 and Phoebe hasn’t been born yet. Piper and Leo explain things without giving away too much, and finally reveal that Paige and Phoebe are dead and that they’re the Charmed Ones. Patty suggests they use their family magic to get Piper to where she needs to go. The three of them take the ring and go to Grams, but end up in a future where Piper and Leo are grandparents -- Piper herself is "Grams" now. Piper and Leo realize that their future selves have been waiting for them. The old Piper and Leo reveal it’s 50 years in the future and that Piper needs to focus on who she wants to get to with her heart, not her head, and they must work together to get rid of the Hollow. They then focus properly, and Piper sees grams, talking to her younger self. After young Piper leaves, they introduce themselves and Grams faints at the sight of Patty, because she was in fact dead at that time. Dumain talks Billie through the process for her to travel back into the past. But when he mentions she has to focus on the Triad she finally realizes she’s been manipulated. Dumain tells her go back and ask Christy so she’ll understand. While Patty tries to wake Grams, Leo points out that he could be taken away again, because the final battle won't have been fought. Grams wakes up and Piper makes introductions and tells her she must help save the Charmed Ones. Billie projects herself back into the past at the Manor, just as the past Billie and Christy arrive. She warns them but past-Billie sends present-Billie flying with her telekinesis and goes on to fight. The battle starts to play out as before but then Piper, Grams, and Patty arrive to cast a spell which drives the Hollow out of the five girls. This results in the present-Billie and Piper merging with themselves in the past, and then Billie and Christy teleport out. The Angel Of Destiny who brought Leo arrives to take him back again, because the final battle has not been fought. Piper explains everything but notes they’re back where they started. Suddenly Wyatt and Chris appear from the future to reveal someone has screwed up their future, by stealing Wyatt's powers. Billie and Christy are walking and Christy doesn’t believe they’re being used and goes off on her own, it is then that Billie realizes that her sister has become a killer. and Wyatt arrive from the future]] Back at the manor, Chris and Wyatt explain that Wyatt lost his powers in the middle of a demon fight and they came back to the present to find out how. Piper realizes that Billie and Christy must have stolen Wyatt’s powers using the Hollow. Coop arrives and Wyatt recognizes him as “Uncle Coop,” and then Chris and Wyatt take Patty to see Victor, but the revelation of “Uncle Coop” leaves Phoebe confused. Christy tells Dumain that Billie has abandoned them but there’s a way to revive the Triad without her. Meanwhile, Grams is working on a potion when Henry arrives to talk to Paige. Coop insists on confessing his love to Phoebe but Phoebe can’t handle it and goes to talk to her sisters after giving him the ring back. Dumain teleports in to grab Coop and the ring, while Billie shows up and asks to talk to them. They hear her out and she explains about the Triad, and future-Chris and Wyatt show up and reveal that Dumain is involved. Phoebe calls for Coop who can’t respond, and Chris and Wyatt reveal that Coop was sent so Phoebe could fall in love with him, and it wasn’t a forbidden love. They explain that in the future they’re as one and all she has to do is think about him to summon him. She does so and he appears, in great pain. He reveals Dumain took his ring and they plan to go back in time. Dumain is talking with the Triad in the past when Dumain and Christy arrive, but the Charmed Ones and Billie arrive as well and destroy the Triad, then both Dumains. The Halliwells explain that Billie sent them back, and Paige takes the ring. Christy accuses Billie of betraying her but she throws a huge fireball. Billie deflects it back and destroys her; realizing she has just killed her sister, she breaks down in tears. All the Halliwells are reunited at the Manor and Wyatt has his powers back. They reveal Billie has gone her own way. The Angel of Destiny arrives with Leo and reveals that’s how the battle was supposed to end, and it’s all worked out. Victor and Patty arrive with the children and Coop reveals he can take everyone back and make sure they won’t remember what they’ve learned. Everyone has a happy moment before going their ways. Later Piper comes down and says they should write everything down in the Book of Shadows. Each write down what they’ve experienced and we see what will happen in the future. Coop and Phoebe marry (the Angel of Destiny presides) and have three children, and Phoebe publishes a best-selling book on finding love. Henry continues to look after his parolees and has three children with Paige, who continues to help the next generation of witches after embracing her whitelighter side. Piper and Leo train Chris and Wyatt and finally Piper follows her own dreams of opening a restaurant, while Leo trains young witches at a reclaimed Magic School. It ends with an elderly Piper reading their saga to her granddaughter, then going upstairs with an elderly Leo past the pictures of all their family, past and present, on the walls. The other grandchildren come into the manor and the doors swing closed one final time. As the doors close, we see a final flash of the triquetra, symbolizing the Power of Three. Guest Stars * Marnette Patterson as Christy Jenkins * Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell * Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell * James Read as Victor Bennett * Jennifer Rhodes as Penny 'Grams' Halliwell * Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell * Anthony Cistaro as Dumain * Denise Dowse as Angel of Destiny * Ellen Geer as Elderly Piper * Gordon Wells as Elderly Leo * Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell * Victor Webster as Coop * Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Quotes :Wyatt: Uncle Coop! :(Wyatt gasps and covers his mouth, Chris hits him) :Phoebe: UNCLE Coop?!? :Grams: I can't get over how big this book has gotten. I'm so proud of you girls. :Piper: Then why don't you let me stir? :(Someone knocks at the door) :Grams: Piper, why don't you get that? :Piper: Paige, why don't you get that? :Paige: Okay, I'll get that. (gives a look) :Grams: Don't tell me she marries a Whitelighter, too? :Piper: Worse. A mortal. (smiles) :Grams: Oh, good God. Didn't I teach you girls anything? :Piper: Hey, what can I say? There's always Uncle Coop. Notes * This is the final ever episode of Charmed produced. * The Series Finale earned 4.5 million viewers on original airing, the highest ratings for the season. * Many old Charmed faces reprise their roles one final time to appear in the finale, this includes; 1. Jennifer Rhodes as Grams, whose first seen in Season 1 episode Is There A Woogy in the House? 2. Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell, the sisters' mother, who is first seen in the Season 1 episode That 70's Episode 3. James Read as Victor Bennet, the girls' father, who is first seen in the Season 3 episode We All Scream for Ice-Cream 4. Drew Fuller as Chris Perry Halliwell who first appeared in the Season 5 finale, Oh My Goddess and went onto becoming a series regular for Season 6. 5. And finally, Wes Ramsey as Wyatt from the future who is first season in the Season 6 episode, Chris Crossed * Finola Hughes makes an allusion and reference to her TV Show, 'How Do I Look' when she sees Present Day Victor and says, "How Do I Look?" * This is Phoebe's second marriage in the series, her first was to Cole Turner in Marry-Go-Round. In flash-forwards we see she finally marries Coop in Magic School. * Holly Marie Combs is noticeably beginning to show with her second pregnancy in this episode. * Piper is the last sister to be seen (and heard) on the series. Ironically she was also the first in Something Wicca This Way Comes. * Piper is featured considerably more predominent that either Phoebe or Paige in this episode, largely due to the fact that both Phoebe and Paige died at the end of Kill Billie Vol. 2, but this is arguably because Holly Marie Combs was a fan-favorite. * All three sisters end up having three children of their own. * Piper finally has the little girl she foresaw in the future episode, Morality Bites- Prudence Melinda Wyatt. * We learn that the Charmed Ones finally win back Magic school. * Through flash-forwards we learn that Billie still remains close to the Charmed Ones, more specifically Phoebe. * Phoebe writes her own book. * Piper finally follows her dream and opens her own restaurant. No word however on what happens to P3. * Brad Kern stated in an interview that he never bothered asking Shannen Doherty to reprise her role as Prue for the finale, because he wanted to focus on the Charmed family, which is still alive. * The final homage features various pictures of the characters, however Prue is noticeably absent from any of these pictures, this is explained by Brad Kern as the budget did not allow for them to feature any photographs of Shannen as Prue, as this meant paying a large residual to Shannen Doherty. * Despite being featured heavily throughout the series' run, both Dorian Gregory and Julian McMahon are the only two actors which surprisingly werent featured in the finale. * Piper's grand-daughter closes the Halliwell manor front door in keeping with tradition. * The ending shot of the Halliwell manor door closing and the camera zooming out onto the Halliwell manor was a re-used shot from the Season 4 finale, Witch Way Now, this was due to the limited budget. * The end of the episode featured as triquetra glowing on the screen as a symbol of 'The Power of Three' and the final episode. External links * * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 822